Nodulosporic acid and two related components are antiparasitic agents and ectoparasiticidal agents isolated from the fermentation culture of Nodulisporium sp. MF-5954 (ATCC 74245). These three compounds have the following structures:
nodulisporic acid (compound A) ##STR1## 29,30-dihydro-20,30-oxa-nodulisporic acid (compound B) ##STR2## 31-hydroxy-20,30-oxa-29,30,31,32-tetrahydro-nodulisporic acid (compound C) ##STR3## PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, carboxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 monoalkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 dialkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkanoyl amino and aroyl amino wherein said aroyl is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -perfluoroalkyl, amino, hydroxy, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 monoalkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 dialkylamino and C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanoyl amino, PA1 R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are independently OR.sup.a, OCO.sub.2 R.sup.b, OC(O)NR.sup.c R.sup.d ; or PA1 R.sub.1 +R.sub.2 represent.dbd.O, .dbd.NOR.sup.a or .dbd.N-NR.sup.c R.sup.d ; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are H; or PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 together represent --O--; PA1 R.sub.7 is PA1 R.sub.9 is independently PA1 R.sub.10 is PA1 ---- represents a single or a double bond; PA1 R.sup.a is PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, alkynoyl, aroyl, aryl, cycloalkanoyl, cycloalkenoyl, alkylsulfonyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are from 1 to 5 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 cycloalkyl, aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, NR.sup.g R.sup.h, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, CONR.sup.c R.sup.d and halogen, PA1 R.sup.b is PA1 where the substituents on the aryl, alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl are from 1 to 5 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 cycloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanoyloxy, C(O)NR.sup.c R.sup.d, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, formyl, --NR.sup.g R.sup.h, optionally substituted aryl, and optionally substituted aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, wherein the aryl substituents are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.e ; PA1 R.sup.c and R.sup.d are independently R.sup.b ; or PA1 R.sup.c and R.sup.d together with the N to which they are attached form a 3- to 7-membered ring containing 0 to 2 additional heteratoms selected from O, S(O).sub.m, and N, optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.g and oxo; PA1 R.sup.e is PA1 v is 0 to 3; PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h are independently PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h together with the N to which they are attached form a 3- to 7-membered ring containing 0 to 2 additional heteratoms selected from O, S(O).sub.m, and N, optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.g and oxo; PA1 R.sup.i and R.sup.j are independently PA1 m is 0 to 2; and PA1 excluding nodulisporic acid, 29,30-dihydro-20,30-oxa-nodulisporic acid, and 31-hydroxy-20,30-oxa-29,30,31,32-tetrahydronodulisporic acid; or PA1 R.sup.1 is PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, carboxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 monoalkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 dialkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkanoyl amino and aroyl amino wherein said aroyl is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -perfluoroalkyl, amino, hydroxy, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 monoalkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino and C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkanoyl amino, PA1 R.sup.a is PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, alkynoyl, aroyl, aryl, cycloalkanoyl, cycloalkenoyl, alkylsulfonyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are from 1 to 5 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, NR.sup.g R.sup.h, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, CONR.sup.c R.sup.d and halogen, PA1 R.sup.b is PA1 where the substituents on the aryl, alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl are from 1 to 5 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkanoyloxy, C(O)NR.sup.c R.sup.d, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, formyl, --NR.sup.g R.sup.h, optionally substituted aryl, and optionally substituted aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, wherein the aryl substituents are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.e ; PA1 R.sup.e is PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h are independently PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h together with the N to which they are attached form a 5- to 6-membered ring containing 0 to 2 additional heteratoms selected from O, S(O).sub.m, and N, optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.g and oxo; PA1 R.sup.i and R.sup.j are independently PA1 R.sub.1 is PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, carboxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 monoalkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 dialkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanoyl amino and aroyl amino wherein said aroyl is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from methyl, methoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, amino, hydroxy, halogen, methylamino, dimethalkylamino and acetylamino, PA1 R.sup.a is PA1 where the substitutents on the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, alkynoyl, aroyl, aryl, cycloalkanoyl, cycloalkenoyl, alkylsulfonyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are from 1 to 3 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, NR.sup.g R.sup.h, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, CONR.sup.c R.sup.d and halogen, PA1 R.sup.b is PA1 where the substituents on the aryl, alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl are from 1 to 3 groups independently selected from hydroxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkanoyloxy, C(O)NR.sup.c R.sup.d, CO.sub.2 R.sup.b, formyl, --NR.sup.g R.sup.h, optionally substituted aryl, and optionally substituted aryl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, wherein the aryl substituents are 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.e ; PA1 R.sup.e is PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h are independently PA1 R.sup.g and R.sup.h together with the N to which they are attached form a 5- to 6-membered ring containing 0 to 2 additional heteratoms selected from O, S(O).sub.m, and N, optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups independently selected from R.sup.g and oxo; PA1 R.sup.i and R.sup.j are independently